Mi Carta de Arrepentimiento
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Es una historia alterna de Candy Candy: Un día Candy recibió una carta que cambiaría su vida y que no solo su felicidad sino que la felicidad de sus amigos y la del chico nuevo estaban en peligro, ¿Podrá ella evitar que el futuro se cumpla?,¿ La apoyaran sus amigos?.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi carta de Arrepentimiento**

 **Epilogo**

Candice White, era una jovencita muy amable y generosa, contaba con cuatro amigos más, Albert Andley un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo, Annie Brighter una chica morena muy introvertida, Stear Cornwall un chico muy inteligente que usaba gafas y siempre se la pasaba pensando, por último a Paty O-Bryan una chica muy extrovertida, vivaz, y alegre, era raro encontrarle triste.

Un día Candy recibió una carta que cambiaría su vida y que no solo su felicidad sino que la felicidad de sus amigos y la del chico nuevo estaban en peligro, ¿Podrá ella evitar que el futuro se cumpla?,¿ La apoyaran sus amigos?.

* * *

 **hola chicas una nueva historia acaba de comenzar es un poco triste bueno la trama que se me ocurió a mi parecer es un poco triste pero espero que les guste, está es en lugar de Los Celosos Andley, espero que les guste y tambien sus reviews.**

 **es una historia alterna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi carta de Arrepentimiento**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Bien, toma Annie, está es para Paty, y está para Stear-dijo Albert entregándoles unas cartas.

Que más había dentro-dijo Annie

Solo la foto de una chica rara-dijo Albert

Es mía-dijo Paty

y un poster de Messi por algún motivo-dijo Albert

mientras Candy veía su carta decía, **Para: Candice White de 26 años.-** tambien hay una foto de todos y una carta de Archie-dijo Albert sacando la carta de Archie que decía, **Archievald Bowen.**

He cumplido 26 años y me arrepiento de muchas cosas-pensaba Candy-quisiera ser aquella chica de 16 años de nuevo.-pensaba.

 **10 años antes.**

Dijo que empezaba a las diez-dijo la madre de Candy

Puede que está tarde tenga tiempo libre-dijo el papá de Candy

Mientras Candy se preparaba para ir a la escuela se ponía los zapatos entoces agarro su mochila pero algo cayó de ella, era una carta con remitente: **Candice White Michel.** \- es mía-dijo Candy al ver que también era para ella.

Candy estas bien-dijo su madre

Oh! No es tarde, me voy-dijo Candy

Cielos niña-dijo su madre

No llegará a tiempo-dijo su papá

Candy corría a la escuela guardando la carta en su mochila, mientras se preguntaba-ya se lo que voy a escribir en mi diario, "querido diario hoy llegué tarde a la escuela porque me levanté tarde por primera vez en mi vida"- pensaba Candy

Ya estaba en la clase cuando el profesor estaba hablando- como no cambiaron de clase no habrá novedades, pero vamos a esforzarnos juntos un año más, la ceremonia de inicio casi comienza pero denme un momento les voy a entegar los libros-dijo el profesor, mágicamente Candy recordó la carta entonces la sacó y la abrió- bien les tengo que presentar a alguien-dijo el profesor-Candy destapó la carta.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar-será una chica, de donde será-decían

Candy abrió la carta y esta decía:

 **Para Candice White Michel**

 **Hola Candy como te va en segundo de preparatoria?, te escribo está carta de 10 años en el futuro ¿Qué porque te escribo ahora que estas en segundo?, porque quiero pedirte algo.**

10 años en el futuro?-dijo Candy

 **Para que no repitas mis errores te escribiré que pasará y que quiero que hagas,**

 **6 de abril, olvidaste poner el despertador y te quedaste dormida por primera vez.**

Como lo sabe-dijo Candy- un chico nuevo

 **Un chico nuevo viene a tu clase se llama Archievald Bowen, se sienta a tu lado,**

Chicos silencio-dijo el profesor-ya estamos aquí , escribiré su nombre-dijo el profesor-este es Archievald Bowen-dijo el profesor- viene de Escocia, es la primera vez que viene a Estados Unidos y a Chicago. Así que sean amables, di unas palabras hijo-dijo el profesor

Mm! Encantado?-dijo Archievald

Bien sientaté al lado de Candy-dijo el profesor-es el asiento vació del fondo

si claro-dijo Archievald

Candy vamos a casa-dijo Albert

Ah! Si-dijo Candy

Oigan los invito a comer los panes de mi casa-dijo Paty

De verdad! Genial!-dijo Candy

Gracias-dijo Albert-oye tu el nuevo-gritó

Si-dijo Archievald

Eres Archievald verdad, vamos juntos a casa-dijo Albert

Hoy no-dijo Archievald

Vamos nos haremos amigos-dijo Albert

Perdón por decidirlo de repente-dijo –Annie

Archievald tu también tienes que probar nuestros panes-dijo Paty

Su padre es rico pero le gusta hacer panes-dijo Stear

Si y muy ricos-dijo Albert

Pues…-dijo Archievald

Ven con nosotros-dijo Paty

Aprovechemos que no hay clases en la tarde-dijo Annie

que?-pensaba Candy, luego recordó las palabras de la carta:

 **Archievald se negará a volver con ustedes, ese día no debes invitarlo por nada del mundo**

te vamos a enseñar Chicago-dijo Albert

si te vas a divertir-dijo Annie

bien-dijo Archievald-puedo enviar un mensaje antes?-dijo Archievald

si claro-dijo Albert

voy a buscar comida-dijo Paty

si traenos mucha-dijo Stear

porque no podemos invitarlo?-pensaba Candy

iban caminando cuando Albert habló- presentaciones, el es Allistear, Allistear Cornwall, pero puedes llamarlo Stear, ella es Candice White, Candy, ellas es Annie Brigher, yo soy Albert Andley, pero llamame Albert,

de acuerdo-dijo Archievald

esperen-dijo Paty

y ella es Patricia O-Bryan, pero dile Paty-dijo Albert

yo soy Archievald, pero díganme Archie-dijo Archie

bien-dijo Albert

que dijo tu padre-dijo Annie a Paty

que pronto van a estar-dijo Paty

que bien!-dijo Stear

jajaja recuerdan como me llamaban en la secundaria, mi apodo-dijo Paty riendo

si te llamaban rama torcida-dijo Stear

y a ti lentes torcidos porque siempre los tenías así-dijo Paty

callate-dijo Stear

ya chicos pueden incomodar a Archie-dijo Albert

ajajajajaja-reía Archie

que te hizo gracia-dijo Annie

Rama Torcida-dijo Archie

Me alegro de haberlo invitado-pensaba Candy

Bien ya los tengo, ahora si-dijo Paty

Que bien-dijeron

Traigo todo tipo de pan-dijo Paty- hoy traje dos de cada uno, el pan de mi papá es delicioso

Cual quieres Archie-dijo Albert

No lo sé, pero me gustaría probar el de manzana-dijo Archie

Bien ten –dijo Albert

Me encanta el pan de chocolate del padre de Paty-pensaba Candy

Tu cual quires Candy-dijo Albert

Cualquiera-dijo Candy

Segura no te estas reprimiendo-dijo Albert

Enserio, que no-dijo Candy

Se que te gusta lo dulce entonces ten, pan de melón y rollo de canela-dijo Paty

Gracias-dijo Candy

Albert quieres más o no-dijo Paty

Si otros tres o cuatro-dijo Albert

El resto tendras que comprarlos-dijo Paty

Archie veía a Candy- Candy pan de Chocolate, te lo cambio por el de melón-dijo Archie

Claro-dijo Candy-se dio cuenta?-pensaba- tenía cara de pan de Chocolate-pensaba Candy apenada

Pronto los panes de acabaron y comenzaron de nuevo su trayecto a casa, pero antes debían mostrarle algunos lugares a Archie para conocer Chicago.

Hasta mañana-dijo Paty

Mañana trae más pan de chocolate-dijo Stear

Te gustó Archie-dijo Paty

Si mucho-dijo Archie

Hasta luego-dijo Annie

Adios-dijo Paty

Hasta luego-dijo Stear

Annie se despedía, solo quedaban Archie, Candy y Albert

Bien adios, vamos Candy-dijo Albert

Adios Archie-dijo Candy

Adios chicos hasta mañana-dijo Archie

Candy por la noche escribía en su diario.

 **6 de abril**

 **Es la primera vez que duermo más de la cuenta, conocimos a un nuevo chico se llama Archievald, se sienta a mi lado, luego de clases salimos a caminar y a mostrarle el luga, Paty llevó panes estaban deliciosos, desde el lunes lo vamos a llamar Archie, estamos muy felices con nuestro nuevo amigo.**

Es verdad la carta-dijo Candy

El contenido y la letra coinciden-dijo Candy comparando su diario y las cartas.

Al siguiente día Archie no llegó a la preparatoria

Que habrá pasado-dijo Candy

Ni idea-dijo Albert

Porque no habrá venido-dijo Candy

Te importa-dijo Albert

N..no-dijo Candy

Archie faltó a la escuela durante algún tiempo, de pronto luego de escuchar tantas clases tan aburridas.

La carta-dijo Candy, al salir de la escuela llegó a su casa y buscó la carta, luego recordó las palabras- "ese día no debes invitarlo por nada del mundo"- no hice lo que decía la carta-pensaba Candy-tendrá relación con que Archie no viniera.-quizas esto explique porque no vino a la escuela-dijo Candy

 **20 de abril**

 **Me piden ser bateadora en el juego de Softball, me arrepentí de negarme, por favor acepta cuando te lo pidan, me enamoro de Archie ese día.**

Que?!-dijo Candy

Al siguiente día en la escuela, Candy iba con Annie y Paty cantando, pero vió que Archie estaba con Stear y Albert

Archievald, digo Archie-dijo Candy

Hola-dijo Stear

Como estas?-dijo Candy

Porque faltaste dos semanas?-dijo Paty

Porque no quise ir-dijo Archie

Vaya, vaya-dijo Annie

No es eso-dijo Stear

Los partidos estaban por empezar y a las mujeres les tocaba jugar Soft Ball, Candy era de las mejores lanzando la bola, todas la admiraban.

Debes estar cansada de tanto lanzar-dijo una compañera

No claro que no, me gusta jugar-dijo Candy

Nosotras recogeremos tu desacansa-dijo Annie

Podemos ganar-decía Paty

Mientras que Stear y Albert jugaban fútbol mientras que Archie estaba sentado en las gradas

Son Albert y los demás-dijo Candy- oh!, Archievald, digo Archie-dijo Candy- Archie a que deporte te inscribiste-dijo Candy

Ah! Pues, a ninguno-dijo Archie

Porque?-dijo Candy

Porque falté a clases-dijo Archie

Eso no importa-dijo Candy

A que juegas tu-dijo Archie

Softball-dijo Candy

Candy comenzó a tocarse los pies-te duele-dijo Archie

Mm-dijo Candy-si me quedan un poco pequeños-dijo Candy

Pero porque no los cambias-dijo Archie

Porque no llegué a tiempo-dijo Candy

Mm, Albert jugaba al futbol-dijo Archie

Marquenlo rápido, toma Stear-gritaba Albert

Oh! Stear es terrible-dijo Archie

Candy! Ya va a empezar-dijo Paty

Me voy tengo que jugar-dijo Candy

Adios-dijo Archie

Que?!-dijo Annie

Si cambiaron de lanzadora-dijo una compañera

Eso no, puede ser-dijo Paty-tiempo-gritó Paty

Ahora que lo pienso, "te pedirán ser la bateadora suplente, por favor acepta"-pensaba Candy

Candy sal de bateadora, no pedimos nada más-dijo una compañera

Me lo pidieron-pensó Candy

Pero, si bateas una seguro ganamos-dijo otra compañera

Eras del club de Softball, puedes hacerlo-dijo Annie

Si acertamos ganamos, si no perderemos-pensó Candy- no puedo-dijo Candy

Que?!-dijeron- por favor

No la obliguen-dijo Archie

Ah!-dijo Candy

Se lastimó el pie-dijo Archie

Te lastimaste Candy-dijo Paty-que pasó?

No es nada grave-dijo Candy-además es culpa mía-dijo Candy

Está bien entonces iré yo-dijo Paty-solo quiero que me perdonen si fallo-dijo Paty

 **Paty Bateo en mi lugar y perdimos-decía la carta.**

Segura que quiero negarme?-pensó Candy

Vamos Paty-decían

Si me arrepiento es porque le cedí a una amiga-pensó Candy-una responsabilidad que yo debía asumir-pensaba- pensándolo mejor batearé yo-dijo Candy

Si vamos Candy tu puedes-dijeron

El dolor de mi pie desaparecerá pero mis arrepentimientos no, ni siquiera en 10 años, no quiero arrastrar esa culpa durante 10 años-pensaba Candy

Strike uno-dijo la cátcher

La segunda-dijo Candy, la lanzadora tiró la bola y Candy en un movimiento rápido logró pegarle

Ah!-dijeron todos

Si! Ganamos-dijo Paty

Corre Candy corre-dijo Annie

Corro-dijo Candy

Lo lograste Candy-dijo Archie

Muy bien así se hace-gritó Albert

Nuestra clase ganó en Softball gracias a mí, y ganó en Fútbol gracias a Albert

Candy caminaba muy lento por el dolor de su pie-llegó la ambulancia-dijo Archie-enseñame el pie

No es necesario-dijo Candy

Sientate ahí-dijo Archie

Archie le revisó el pie- tienes una ampolla, la voy a desinfectar, y ya está listo-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijo Candy

Debes decir que no son de tu talla-dijo Archie

Lo sé, pero los uso en Educacion Física así que creo que no importa-dijo Candy-además es tarde para quejarse, me aguantaré

Si siempre te aguantas eres quien sale perdiendo-dijo Archie

Prefiero ser la que sale perdiendo-dijo Candy-mientras no moleste a nadie más-dijo Candy-nadie se fija así que solo me tengo que aguantar y punto, siempre lo he hecho así-dijo Candy

Lo se, lo noté-dijo Archie,-listo, cuídate-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijo Candy

De nada-dijo Archie

Tu también Archie-gritó Candy nerviosa-si quieres jugar al fútbol dilo-dijo Candy-yo también…. Me fijo en ti Archie-dijo Candy

Tu home run fue genial, -dijo Archie-el año que viene jugaré fútbol ya verás que soy mejor que Albert-dijo Archie

Si lo prometo-dijo Candy

Jajajaja-reía Archie

Todo lo que dice la carta ocurre de verdad-se preguntaba Candy-mi yo dentro de diez años te arrepientes de una cosa menos-dijo Candy

 **Diez años después**

Candy!-decía Albert

M-dijo Candy

Mira no son lindas-dijo Albert mostrándole unas flores que llevaba junto a un pequeño niño

Para que son esas flores?-dijo Candy

Son para Archie-dijo Albert

Jaja, a Archie no le gustan esas cosas-dijo Candy

No importa-dijo Albert

Mi yo de diez años atrás, te espera mucha felicidad desde ahora-pensaba Candy admirando el paisaje desde una colina junto a Albert-espero que te des cuenta

 **Diez años antes**

 **Mi yo de dieciséis años te escribo porque no quiero que te arrepientas igual que yo toda tu vida**

 **Diez años en el futuro Archie no está, no pierdas lo que te importa por favor vigila bien a Archie.**

 **Continuara…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Una Carta arrepentida.

Capitulo 2

Candy miraba la carta de su yo del futuro esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente " **diez años después Archie no está"** pensando en ello estaba cuando su madre le gritó.

Candy vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo la mamá

Ah! Si la escuela ya voy-dijo Candy

Todos en la escuela conversaban y hablaban sobre el día anterior, luego los maestros impartieron sus clases para luego, llegar el receso, en el almuerzo todos conversaban Albert y Stear se preparaban para ir a comprarlo a la tienda.

Stear compremos pan-dijo Albert

Esperen yo también voy-dijo Archie

Dime Archie no traes comida-dijo Albert

No, hem…. Mi madre no me la hizo-dijo Archie

Ya veo…. En marcha escuadron compra pan-dijo Albert

Candy recordó que la carta también decía " **Archie dice que su madre no le prepara la comida y yo me ofresco a llevarle su comida**

Envidio tu comida Candy-dijo Paty

Son perritos-dijo Annie

Candy solo asintió-son hermosos, me gusta el diseño-dijo PAty

Eres excepcional Candy-dijo Annie

Albert no te va alcanzar con lo que trajiste-dijo Stear

No es suficiente-dijo Albert

Porque es un gigante comelon-dijo Paty

Cállate-dijo Albert-La madre de Stear también le prepara el almuerzo-dijo Albert

Si me deja 5 dolares –dijo Stear-somos iguales-dijo Stear y todos comenzaron a reir

de pronto entre risas a Candy le regresó el recuerdo de las palabras de la carta" **diez años en el futuro Archie no está"**

Se me hace difícil de creer, yo…. No me lo creo -pensaba Candy, en todo lo que quedaba de clases Candy miraba a Archie pensando en las palabras de la carta.

Candy vamos de compras-dijo Paty

Está bien-dijo Candy

Archie, estas libre ven al club de fútbol-dijo Albert

Para que?-dijo Archie

Alguien me dijo que jugabas muy bien al fútbol-dijo Albert-verdad Candy-dijo Albert

Ah! Pues yo…. Si no lo sé-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Archie

Si –dijo Candy-perdon

Archie levantó la mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que apenas y alcanzó a rosarle el cabello-no lo hagas-dijo Archie

Paty no aguantó la risa-Archie que fue eso?-dijo Paty-no lo hagas, pom –dijo ella imitando la voz de Archie imitando el sonido del golpe

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

Eso está de moda en Escocia-dijo Paty

No-dijo Archie

Futbol, futbol, no te preocupes-dijo Albert

Escocia-dijo Annie

Que no me preocupe de que?-dijo Archie

Bienvenido, eres un miembro indispensable en nuestro futuro-dijo Albert

Jajaja a alguien se le cayó un botón-dijo Paty

Es mío-dijo Albert-está mañana lo ví a punto de caerse-dijo Albert

Yo lo arreglo-dijo Candy

Enserio-dijo Albert

Si ven-dijo Candy-tengo esto-dijo sacando un estuche de agujas e hilo

Excelente-dijo Albert

Cuando acabes ven a vernos al club-dijo Albert-Archie estará ahí

Candy irá con nosotras a Paro de compras-dijo Annie

Vayan el sábado yo también quiero ir-dijo Albert

No queremos hombres es día de chicas-dijo Paty

Ve al club si?-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Candy

Gracias-dijo Albert

De que te ries-dijo Paty a Archie

De nada-dijo Archie

Bien las esperamos-dijo Albert

Nosotras también?-dijeron Paty y Annie

Si ustedes también-dijo Albert-vamos Stear-dijo Albert

Lo siento hoy transmiten mi caricatura favorita-dijo Stear

Ven Stear-dijo Albert arrastrándolo fuera del salón

Mucho tiempo después llegaron las chicas a ver a los varones jugar fútbol, Albert era muy astuto en ese juego, lo mismo que Archie mientras Stear era muy malo para todo deporte.

Corran eso es ustedes pueden-dijo Paty –bien gol Archie-dijo PAty

Mientras una chica de cabello rojizo los miraba desde lejos, era Eliza Reagan.

Ten-dijo Candy entregándole una botella con agua a Archie

Gracias-dijo Archie

Archie jugabas antes al fútbol-dijo Annie

Ehm si-dijo Archie

Oigan, Archie anotó el gol porque le dí un buen pase-dijo Albert

Si –dijo Archie

Me impacta más quien hace el gol-dijo Annie

Annie!-dijo Albert

Decidido Archie se une mañana al club de fútbol-dijo Albert

Mm-dijo Archie

Si –dijo Albert

Pero si yo no te pedí nada-dijo Archie

Tienes talento no lo desperdicies-dijo Albert

Pero-dijo Archie

Te haras titular enseguida-dijo Albert

Pero-dijo Archie

Me llaman el Messi de Chicago Leons-dijo Albert

El Messi de Chicago Leons?-dijo Annie

Nadie lo llama así-dijo Paty

Pero me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas para entrenar-dijo Archie

Los demás también te quieren en el equipo, únete aunque sea temporalmente-dijo Albert

10 minutos más tarde Archie respondió-está bien pero provisionalmente-dijo Archie

Gracias gracias, te quiero Archie-dijo Albert abrazando a Archie

Es temporal-dijo Archie

Albert es muy emocional-dijo Annie

Ah! Albert-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Albert

Mira arreglé el otro botón de la manga-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Albert

Pareces una mamá-dijo Archie

Si Candy se prepara el almuerzo porque no deja que los sirvientes lo hagan por ella,-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Candy

Que?! Si es verdad-dijo Paty

Mientras los padres de Candy hablaban ella estaba sentada entre ellos pensando en si llevarle comida a Archie o no, - la carta-dijo Candy

Que dices hija-dijo el padre de Candy

Nada, nada, lo siento debo irme-dijo Candy

Bien hija vete a tu habitacion-dijo su mamá

Si mamá-dijo Candy

Pronto llegó a la cama y buscó la carta- " **quería llevarle algo a Archie pero al final no le preparé nada y me arrepiento tanto de eso" "quiero que el 24 le prepares algo a Archie y se lo des"**

Pronto Candy bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida del siguiente día.

Candy hija que haces-dijo su mamá

Preparo comida-dijo Candy

Candy dime hay un festival o algo así pones mucho empeño-dijo su madre

No, es solo que…. Buenas noches-dijo Candy terminando y corriendo hasta su habitacion

Al siguiente día- listo-dijo Candy dándole los últimos toques a su comida

Cara cuanta gente es-dijo la madre

Mmmm es para mí y mis amigos-dijo Candy

Mmm pero me parece que solo es para dos, Candy es para Albert-dijo su madre subiendo y bajando las cejas

No madre como crees-dijo Candy

Candy vas a llegar tarde-dijo el padre

Si papá ya voy-dijo Candy

El chofer te espera-dijo el padre

Adios mamá te quiero-dijo Candy saliendo de su casa

Por fin se enamoró-dijo la madre

Que dices?! Mi niña no está enamorada que no la escuchaste era para ella y sus amigos-dijo el padre celoso

Jajaja no hagas el papel del padre malo-dijo la mamá

Mientras en la escuela

Buenos días-dijo Archie

B…buenos días-dijo Candy-al medio día se lo doy y luego huyo corriendo-pensaba Candy

Los maestros daban sus clases aburridas, pero por fin lograron terminar-bien chicos eso es todo por hoy-dijo el profesor

Vamos a comprar pan Stear-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Stear

Archie-pensaba Candy

Vienes Archie-dijo Albert

Si voy-dijo Archie-Esperen un momento

Si nos atrasamos se acaban-dijo Albert

Otra vez-dijo Stear

Rápido Archie-dijo Albert

Vamos-dijo Albert

Ar…-se quedó Candy porque Archie se había ido-no pude decirle-pensaba

Vamos a comprar unos helados-dijo Annie

Hoy no traje mucho dinero-dijo Paty-La semana pasada no me porté tan bien y por eso no tengo mucho dinero

Eh? Y Paty y Annie-dijo Archie

Paty y Annie tienen limpieza me dijeron que las esperara en la entrada-dijo Candy

Ya veo-dijo Archie-yo también espero a Albert

Van a entrenar-dijo Candy

Si aunque lo mío sea temporal-dijo Archie- Hoy tienes la mochila muy cargada no crees-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Candy

Déjame ayudarte-dijo Archie

No-dijo Candy tirando la bolsa de Archie

Lo siento-dijo Archie alejandose

Perdóname Archie, si no fuera por la carta, una carta no hará que cambie mis actitudes fácilmente, ojala no la hubiera leído-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Paty

Voy-dijo Candy

Ellas iban caminando – he que pasa Candy-dijo Annie

Candy-dijo Paty

Siento haberte hecho esperar-dijo Albert- Si tengo hambre compramos algo en un super-dijo Albert

Todavía quieres comer-dijo Archie

Si –dijo Albert

Vas a engordar-dijo Archie

No lo creo creceré para arriba-dijo Albert

Enserio-dijo Archie

Candy regresó a la escuela y esperaba a Archie en la entrada-Archie!-casi gritó-siento lo de antes-dijo Candy-desapareceré -pensó

Candy-dijo Archie haciendo que se detuviera-volvamos juntos-dijo Archie

Yo me iré primero-dijo Albert, -cuéntamelo mañana adios Candy-dijo Albert

Vamos?-dijo Archie

Que hago, la carta no mencionaba nada de esto-pensó Candy,

Mientras iban caminando por el parque-donde vives-dijo Archie

Pues cerca del parque Dvorak de Chicago-dijo Candy-lo conoces-dijo Candy

No que parque es ese-dijo Archie- Que sueles hacer cuando llegas a casa-dijo Archie

Mmm ayudo a mi nana a preparar la cena-dijo Candy

Y tus pasatiempos que te gusta hacer-dijo Archie

Supongo que las tareas de la casa-dijo Candy

Jajaja ese es tu pasatiempo que inusual, teniendo tantos sirvientes contigo-dijo Archie

Pues ya ves-dijo Candy

Nos sentamos-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Candy

Que hambre-dijo Archie-tu no te uniste a ningún club-dijo Archie-que más te gusta-dijo Archie

Haces muchas preguntas-dijo Candy

Es verdad pregunta tu también-dijo Archie

Que haces al volver a casa –dijo Candy

Juego video juegos-dijo Archie

Te gustan-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Archie

Que clase de juegos-dijo Candy

De todo un poco-dijo Archie

Candy solo sonrio-no lo entenderías aunque te lo dijera-dijo Archie

Si tienes razón-dijo Candy- Porque faltaste durante dos semanas-dijo Candy-estabas jugando?-dijo Candy-puedo preguntar otra cosa-dijo

Si-dijo Archie

Porque no te unes al club de fútbol-dijo Candy

Porque lo dices-dijo Archie

Parece que te diviertes jugando-dijo Candy

Mi madre murió-dijo Archie con la mirada fija en un punto-se suicido el día de inicio de curso-dijo Archie- Falté por el funeral y la mudanza-dijo Archie- le prometí que no me uniría a ningún club, siento hablar de cosas raras-dijo

No son cosas raras-dijo Candy-siento haber preguntado-en la carta decía que no debíamos invitar a Archie el día de la ceremonia de inicio-pensaba Candy-quiza sabía lo que pasaría porque lo invitamos-pensaba-se supone que la carta llegó para no arrepentirme

Nos vamos?-dijo Archie

Iban caminando cuando Candy paró y sacó la comida de su bolso-Archie-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Archie

Ten-dijo Candy-te preparé la comida-dijo ella sonrojándose-me hecharé a correr-pensaba

Gracias Candy, ha de estar delicioso, en realidad lo esperaba-dijo Archie

Mm-dijo Candy

Pensé que quizá me traerías algo-dijo Archie- Estoy muy feliz gracias Candy-dijo Archie

Mañana también te lo prepararé, y los días que siguen y si quieres te despertaré para que entrenes a tiempo-dijo Candy

Jajajaja eres como una mamá-dijo Archie-gracias Candy-dijo el abrazándola

Preservaré la sonrisa de Archie, dentro de diez años y hasta después-pensó Candy

 **10 años después**

Candy seguía en la colina junto a un bebé y a Albert, mientras que Paty, Annie, y Stear ahora sin gafas los llamaban

Tienes un auto familiar pese a que no tienes familia-dijo Albert a Stear

Callate es de mi hermano-dijo Stear

Vaya que eres confiable-dijo Albert

Mientras Annie le hacía caras al bebé, se parece a ti Candy-dijo Annie

Suerte que no salió a Albert-dijo Paty

Y esa flores Albert-dijo Annie

Son para Archie-dijo Albert

Ah! –dijeron los demás

Algún problema-dijo Albert- Que le llevaran ustedes-dijo Albert

Es un secreto-dijeron Paty y Annie

Stear-dijo Albert

Un secreto-dijo Stear

Eso no es justo y a ti no te pregunté Stear-dijo Albert

Si preguntaste-dijo Stear-y respondí aunque me da vergueza-dijo Stear

 **En invierno a sus 17 años Archie murió en un accidente dejando atrás todas sus promesas, nos arrepentimos todos porque pudimos haberlo salvado.**

lo salvaré, yo lo voy a salvar-dijo la Candy de dieciséis años

 **Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Una Carta arrepentida.

Capitulo 3

 **1 de mayo Archie deja de participar en el club de fut bol, el no se une en el club de fút bol, "Quiero que lo obligues a unirse porque en realidad quiere entrar"**

A ver el siguiente era-decía Annie

Está-dijo Paty mostrando una estampa

Yo cambiaré el futuro-pensaba Candy- bien –dijo Candy

Mhph-dijeron Paty y Annie

Bien que?-dijo Paty

Nada-dijo Candy

Buenos días- dijo Albert aplastando a Archie para entrar con su usual efusividad

Estas aplastando a Archie-dijo Annie

Buenos días-dijo Archie saludando especialmente a Candy

Buenos días-dijo Candy

Escuchenme todos!-gritó Albert

Más tarde-dijo Paty

Archie Bowen ya es miembro del club de fut bol!-dijo Albert

Albert no me dejaba en paz-dijo Archie- así que decidi entrar al club de fút bol

A nadie le gustan los intensos-dijo Paty bromeando

Que si, no soy popular?-dijo Albert

El futuro cambio-pensó Candy.

Mientras al llegar el medio día todos hacían limpieza en el salón y Stear estaba intentando subirse en un escritorio para limpiar las lámparas del salón

Oye Stear incomodas a Archie-dijo Paty

Muchos detalles Stear-dijo Annie

Te incomodo Archie-dijo Stear

No-dijo Archie

Eh?-dijo Paty notando que Eliza Reagan estaba viendo insistemente a Archie quien no le ponía atención por estar admirando a Candy

No era esa Eliza Reagan-dijo Annie

Si-dijo Stear

La conoces-dijo Annie

Si es una belleza –dijo Stear

Siempre va a vernos al club no me lo esperaba-dijo Archie

En ese momento entró Albert quien agarró a Stear desprevenido quien estaba sentado en un escritorio agarrándolo por el cuello tapándole la boca y la nariz-eres tan flojo Stear-dijo Paty riendo

Arch….-dijo Stear

Jajaja ya casi-dijo Annie

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos almorzaron platicando amenamente, molestándose entre si

Cambiando las cosas que mi yo del futuro hizo, puedo cambiar el futuro-dijo Candy quien estaba con ese pensamiento desde el almuerzo que no se percató que era hora de salida entonces Archie pasó a la par de ella

Can-dy –dijo Archie

Hola-dijo Candy apenada por estar distraída

Te paso algo bueno?-´preguntó Archie

M-dijo Candy

Pareces feliz-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Candy

Mira al frente o te caeras, no me tendras siempre para protegerte gatita-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Candy

Bowen hoy también iré a verlos-dijo Eliza Reagan pasando a la par de Archie despidiéndolo

A Eliza le gusta Archie?-´pensó Candy

Vamos Candy-dijo Archie con una sonrisa

Iban subiendo por las escaleras cuando Archie dijo a Candy- Candy puedo pedirte un favor-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Candy

Quiero que me llames temprano mañana empiezo a entrenar y quisiera escuchar tu voz al despertar-dijo Archie

Mm si está bien-dijo Candy sonrojándose}

Gracias-dijo Archie

En la noche todos ya estaban en sus casas, pero una persona en especial se encontraba pensativa

 **2 de mayo no hay clases en la tarde así que tenemos cuatro horas de clases antes del puente festivo, Eliza Reagan aprovecha a declarársele a Archie en el descanso.**

 **Esas palabras sonaban fuerte en la mente de Candy "Eliza Reagan aprovecha a declarársele a Archie en el descanso."**

Candy como lo prometió llamo a Archie en la mañana

Hola Archie-dijo Candy

Preciosa como estas-dijo Archie

Archie?-dijo Candy

Si preciosa-dijo Archie

Adios-dijo Candy sintiéndose avergonzada

Adios preciosa-dijo Archie aun adormilado soñaba que Candy era su novia y que lo amaba igual que el, en ese momento no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

al llegar a la escuela todo pasó bien, Candy se sonrojaba cada que miraba a Archie pues recordaba que le había dicho mi amor.

Pronto les tocó hacer la limpieza antes de irse a casa, todos trabajaban cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó.

Piedra papel o tijera-dijeron Archie, Annie, Candy, Paty, Albert y Stear

Lo siento Archie te toca ir tirar la basura-dijo Albert

Bien voy-dijo Archie el había bajado, en el patio se encontró con la hermosa pero ponzoñosa Eliza Reagan.

Archie-dijo Annie desde arriba

Que pasa con el-dijo Paty

Mira-dijo Annie

Todos se acercaron a la ventana-Archie y Eliza hablaban, ella se le estaba declarando a Archie, el había prometido darle una respuesta a la hora del almuerzo, Archie subió.

Hey, eres todo un galan-dijo Albert

Jajaja como crees-dijo Archie

Le diras que si verdad es muy hermosa-dijo Stear

Candy solo veía como sus amigos alejaban a Archie aun más de ella pero que quería que el se acercara sin darle una señal. Al siguiente periodo tenían la ultima clase y luego la salida, Archie había prestado el borrador a Candy y ella se lo había dado un poco enojada.

En eso tocaron la campana era hora de entrenar para el equipo de fut bol, Candy guardaba sus cosas pues Annie y Paty irían con ella a ver el entrenamiento. En ese momento su borrados cayó y salió del estuche ella notó una nota que decía **debo salir con Eliza Reagan?, tu opinión me importa**

Archie! -Gritó Candy

Que pasa Candy-dijo Paty

Llévate mis cosas quieres-dijo Candy saliendo en busca de Archie

Ella llevaba un papel en donde decía **no salgas con ella,** de suerte Archie no había llegado a recoger sus cosas seguro lo vería, Candy subió de nuevo al salón porque seguramente Annie y Paty la estarían esperando.

Que te pasa Candy-dijo Annie

Nada es solo que…-dijo Candy

Miren-dijo Paty

Era Archie hablando con Eliza ella iba corriendo con una sonrisa- Archie que le dijiste-dijo Paty

Archie solo formó con sus brazos un corazón y una sonrisa en sus labios-eso Archie –dijo Annie

Eres un rompecorazones-dijo Paty, y valla que lo era había roto el corazón de alguien ahí, Candy salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Eres una tonta por pensar que podrías cambiar el futuro, eres una tonta-pensaba Candy

Candy! Candy! Que pasa-dijo Albert

Candy no lo vió y pasó corriendo frente a él.

Candy, Candy-corría Albert tras ella la alcanzó en el parque cerca de la casa de ambos.-que pasa Candy-dijo Albert

Nada déjame suéltame-dijo Candy

Candy, eres mi amiga que te pasa porque lloras-dijo Albert

Por nada-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert viéndola con ternura

Abrazame Albert estoy triste-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Albert abrazando a Candy

Mientras aun en la escuela Archie iba a su casillero un pequeño papel salió volando de ahí era la letra de Candy " **no salgas con ella"** Archie se quedó pensativo.

 **10 años en el futuro**

En el futuro cinco amigos estaban alrededor de un agujero que los chicos habían hecho, era en donde habían enterrado 10 años antes una capsula del tiempo, ahí cada uno leía las cartas que se habían escrito ellos mismo hacía 10 años.

Es verdad mi sueño era trabajar en una guardería-dijo Candy

Lo de casarse y tener hijos se hizo realidad-dijo Paty- aunque no fue con un caballero-dijo Paty

Soy un caballero, lo predijo-dijo Albert

Tu que escribiste-preguntó Candy a Albert

Seré jugador de fut bol y me casaré con una actriz-dijo Albert

Debiste escribir con Candy -dijo Paty

Si me rechazaba moría-dijo Albert

Y ustedes-dijo Candy

Me casaré con un hombre rico-dijo Paty

Seré una modelo –dijo Annie

Seré un médico-dijo Stear

Alguien cumplió lo que escribió- dijo Albert

Pedimos demasiado-dijo Stear

Sin los lentes de contacto quizá lo hubieras logrado-dijo Paty a Stear

Porque-dijo Stear

Que escribiría Archie-dijo Albert

Crees que se enojará si lo leemos-dijo Stear

Quien lo leera si no?-dijo Paty

Vamos a leérselo a Archie-dijo Annie

Yo también quiero saber que futuro imaginaba-dijo Candy

Está bien princesa-dijo Albert a Candy-la leeré

 **para todos dentro de diez años como están, Para Albert: siempre admiré que fueras tan alto y bueno jugando fútbol-leía Albert**

no te pongas a inventar-dijo Paty

eso dice mira-dijo Albert

es cierto-dijo Paty

 **me preocupaba integrarme a la escuela al llegar, así que me alegró que hablaras conmigo ojalá me hubiera unido al club de Fútbol.-** dijo Albert- **Para Paty: siempre estabas llena de energía y, aunque estuviera deprimido al verte lograba olvidar mis problemas y animarme-** dijo Albert provocando sorpresa en Paty- **para Stear nunca entendí las reglas de tu comedia-** dijo Albert

no las entendía?-dijo Stear

 **pero siempre me hacías reir era bastante divertido. Para Annie: eres algo masculina y das miedo cuando te enojas pero siempre lo haces por Candy y Paty me pareció admirable que te enojaras una vez por proteger a Candy-** dijo Albert- **Para Candy**

ah!-dijo Candy

quieres que la lea princesa-dijo Albert

si-dijo Candy

 **eres reservada y te preocupas más por otros que por ti, parecías feliz cuando los demás lo eran, de las galletas que hicieron Candy, Annie y Paty en clase las más ricas eran las de Candy, me hubiera gustado probar tu comida algún día. Espero que sigan siendo amigos y riendo juntos dentro de diez años. Con cariño Archievald Bowen.**

Eso es todo no dice nada de él-dijo Paty

No-dijo Albert

Porque, nos dijimos que nos escribiriamos una carta a nosotros mismos-dijo Paty

Que se yo? Pregúntaselo a Archie-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo Paty cayendo suavemente sobre sus rodillas- porque Archie-dijo con la vos un poco quebrada

Todos comenzaron a botar lágrimas, Candy comenzó a llorar abrazada a Albert el recuerdo de Archie le dolería mucho.

Archie sabía que no tendría futuro-dijo Stear pateando el árbol atrás de el- espero que no lo decidiera el mismo-dijo Stear furioso golpeando el árbol

No puede ser no fue un accidente?-dijo Albert

Porque Archie-dijo Annie

Nadie sabe lo que pasará en el futuro-dijo Albert

Nosotros no somos como Archie imaginaba-dijo Stear-No somos tan amigos como antes y no reimos juntos

No-dijo Annie

Paty levántate por favor-dijo Stear

Paty se levantó en silencio abrazando a Stear porque no pudo evitar que brotaran más lágrimas- chicos vamos a ver a Archie quieren?-dijo Albert

Celebremos el cumpleaños que no pudimos celebrar hace diez años-dijo Albert-cumplamos todas nuestras promesas, reiremos todos juntos como amigos-dijo Albert quien aun tenía abrazada a Candy

Pudimos haber salvado a Archie, si me hubiera fijado mejor-pensaba Candy-si pudiera regresar al pasado, correría a salvar a Archie sin pensarlo

 **10 años antes.**

 **Está vez lo salvaré-decía la Candy de 16 años aun con el corazón roto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Una Carta arrepentida.

Capitulo 4

 **10 años despues**

Cuando la madre de Archie murió se fue a vivir con su abuela, está es la segunda vez que la visitamos, la primera fue en funeral de Archie

Los estaba esperando-decía la señora Elroy abuela de Archie-adelante, hablen tranquilamente con Archie

Gracias-dijeron todos

Con permiso-dijo Albert

Mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, Albert quitaba la taza de té al niño que tenía abrazado Candy, -oh! Que lindo, Es tu hijo?-dijo la señora Elroy a Candy

Si, es nuestro-dijo Candy viendo a Albert

Nos casamos-dijo Albert

No han cambiado-dijo la señora Elroy- William Andley y Candice White eh!-dijo la señora Elroy

Nos recuerda?-dijeron Albert y Candy

Por supuesto, también a Patricia O-Bryan, Annie Brighter, Allistear Cornwall, Archie solía hablarme mucho sobre ustedes especialmente de Candy-dijo la señora Elroy

 **Archie de hace 10 años siento no haber podido salvarte, me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo, me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde, de que querías hablarme aquel día?,**

 **10 años antes.**

Será que Archie está en una cita con Eliza Reagan-dijo Paty

Que estarán haciendo-dijo Annie

Pues tener una cita –dijo Stear

Una cita-dijo Annie

Decidido compremoslas todas-dijo Paty sacando a Candy de sus cavilaciones

Que? Es bonito pero no creen que está muy corto-dijo Candy

Candy amiga, es un short-dijo Paty

Tu papá hace pan auque tenga ocupaciones en la empresa?-dijo Albert

Si, el pan es su pasión-dijo Paty

Con que los pandas?-dijo Albert quien platicaba con Stear

Y tus padres Candy-dijo Paty

ah!?-dijo Candy

No estabas escuchando verdad-dijo Paty

A mis padres… la verdad no se que les gusta hacer-dijo Candy

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad Archie, y Eliza estaban en un café el estaba pensativo quizá quería estar en otro lugar pero no sabía donde, hasta que Eliza se recargaba en su hombro y el le sonreía.

Al siguiente día…

Habrá leído la nota?-se preguntaba Candy caminando hacia la escuela

Al llegar comenzaba a colocar sus cosas en el casillero hasta que- buenos días-dijo Archie

Buenos días-dijo Candy nerviosa

Porque no me despertaste hoy?-dijo Archie-me quede dormido-dijo en tono nervioso

Lo siento-dijo Candy

No importa, se te olvido!-dijo Archie

No-dijo Candy-como ahora tienes novia, pienso que se molestará si te llamo, tampoco te traje almuerzo-dijo Candy

Ok ya veo-dijo Archie yéndose del lugar-gracias por hacerlo todos los días, pienso que debió haber sido una molestia para ti, perdóname por eso-dijo Archie

Archie!-gritó Candy

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

En eso pasaron dos chicos hablando-deberías decirle que la amas-dijo uno

Tal vez tengas razón-dijo otro

Archie!-llega en ese momento Eliza

Buenos días-dice Archie y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días-dijo Eliza

Que querías Candy?-dijo Archie

Nada-dijo Candy

Vamos Archie!, de que hablaban? –dijo Eliza tomando de la mano a Archie

De nada-dijo Archie

Stear vamos por la comida!-gritaba Albert en la hora de receso

Archie!-gritaba Eliza

Es Eliza-dijo una chica

Están saliendo-dijo otra

Que depresión-dijo un chico

Lo siento Stear no iré con ustedes-dijo Archie

La chica de antes se veía bien –dijo una chica refieriendose a Eliza

Parece que su padre quebró, una chica humilde de pueblo-dijo otra

Mientras afuera Eliza estaba caminando con Archie-dime ya fuiste a un lugar-dijo Eliza a Archie

No-dijo Archie

Yo si, no hay mucho que ver, que tristeza-dijo Eliza

 **17 de mayo: desde que Archie sale con Eliza dejé de hablar con él.**

Y Archie-dijo Paty

Se lo llevó Eliza-dijo Stear

Otra vez, lo hace cada que hay tiempo libre-dijo Paty

No la soporto-dijo Annie

Yo tampoco-dijo Paty

Y de que lado estará Archie-dijo Annie

Hace mes y medio que el y ella se mudaron aquí, ella también es de Escocia, puede que tengan eso en común-dijo Paty

Y es linda-dijo Stear

Cállate-dijo Paty

Como pudo aceptar salir con ella-dijo Annie

Es un tonto, debimos detenerlo-dijo Annie

Antes estaban felices-dijo Stear

Pues si pero…-dijo Annie

 **Porque no le dije "no" con palabras, aunque sepa el futuro la que elige soy yo**

No vas a comer Candy?-dijo Paty

No, he… no tengo apetito-dijo Candy

Te sientes bien?-dijo Annie

Si-dijo Candy

Voy a comprar jugo-dijo Annie

Yo también voy, vamos Candy-dijo Paty halándola

Y yo-dijo Albert

Tu también Stear-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Stear

Mientras estaban abajo se encontraron con la parejita,-ven aquí-dijo Eliza

Si-dijo Archie

Mira puse la foto la otra noche como fondo-dijo Eliza

Es cierto, se ve bien-dijo Archie

Candy, nos estas escondiendo algo-dijo Annie viendo el semblante decaído de Candy

No, hem.. porque?-dijo Candy-que pasa?-dijo Candy viendo la mirada fija de todos en ella

Y el pantalón corto-dijo Paty

Mm-dijo Candy

Te lo pusiste?-dijo Paty

Es tan lindo que lo dejé en mi habitacion-dijo Candy

No te lo pusiste-dijeron Annie y Paty

Archie solamente los miraba de lejos, de cierta forma quería estar con ellos.

" **Hoy fue el primer día que Archie intentó decirme algo, pero… como venía Eliza me fui y luego… a partir de ese día lo evito. Si Archie te llama respondele por favor, y no te quedes esperando, hablalé también"**

Aunque me pida que le hable es imposible-dijo Candy cayendo en su cama

Candy quiero hablarte-dijo Archie

ella viendo que venía, Eliza, solamente se le quedó viendo, y Eliza al ver la escena se llevó a Archie dejando a Candy parada ahí-no quiero traerle problemas a Archie enojando a Eliza-pensaba Candy quien iba corriendo hacia otro lado

creo que vine tarde Archie-dijo Eliza

que fácil es decir "si hubiera…" cuando el momento ha pasado-pensaba Candy- no puedo hacerlo-dijo Candy, en ese momento se le venía a la cabeza eso de **"a partir de ese día evito a Archie"**

 **21 de mayo** **: Archie y Eliza se pelean porque le dije "adios"**

adios-dijo Archie

" **Luego supe que Archie estaba dudando"**

Archie espe…-dijo Candy

Archie!-gritó Eliza empujando a Candy hasta que cayó

Ah-dijo Candy

Upss! Se cayó-dijo Eliza

Óyeme que te pasa-dijo Archie

Que?, me lo dices a mí-dijo Candy

Eliza que te pasa-dijo Archie enojado

Que? Yo?-dijo Eliza-solo le dí con la mochila

Entonces discúlpate-gritó Archie enfrente de todos-estas bien-dijo acercándose a Candy quien seguía tirada con la cabeza baja

Es tu culpa! Archie, por hablar con ella, precisamente con ella!-dijo Eliza, Archie levantó a Candy pues la abrazó por la cintura, ella quedó parada enfrente de él-eres un idiota Archie!-dijo Eliza quien salió corriendo y llorando

Te lastimaste-dijo Archie

Estoy bien-dijo Candy saliéndole una lágrima Archie lo notó y acercó más a ella teniendo a todos los demás compañeros como espectadores-lo siento-dijo Candy quien salía corriendo pues no quería que la vieran llorar- es mi culpa es mi culpa-dijo Candy

Candy!, no huyas-dijo Albert agarrándole un brazo

Esto no estaba en la carta, pero si Archie y Eliza se pelearon por mi culpa, acaso cambió el futuro?-pensaba Candy-ya no podré hablarle, como hasta ahora, yo quiero… hablar… con el-dijo Candy comenzando a botar lágrimas

Albert la abrazó y ella lloro en su pecho-creo que pueden hablar tranquilamente no?, al fin y al cabo somos amigos, además es un problema, Archie no se concentra en los partidos-dijo Albert- estaba deprimido porque quiere hablar contigo pero no sabe como –dijo Albert

Archie?¡-dijo Candy

Si huyes no podras hablar con el-dijo Albert

Voy a ver a Archie-dijo Candy Feliz

Eso me gusta pequeña, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Gracias angel guardián-dijo Candy

Angel guardián?-dijo Albert

Adios, iré con Archie-dijo Candy corriendo hasta Archie

Gracias Albert-dijo Paty a Albert en las escaleras

Jaja-rió Albert-es la primera vez que Paty me da las gracias-pensaba Albert

Candy nos esconde algo estoy segura-dijo Annie

Si pero Candy no nos, lo dirá, aunque agradezco que Archie se ponga del lado de Candy-dijo Paty

Eliza es una tonta, si Albert no me para juro que la golpeo-dijo Annie

Mi yo de diez años más, estará más arrepentida, diez años después Archie no está, pero aquí si,- Archie!, escúchame bien-gritó Candy hasta el otro lado de la calle-no tengo problema en hacerte el almuerzo, soy feliz haciéndolo, siento no haber respondido cuando me llamaste, de que querías hablar, que era?-gritó Candy

Tardaste mucho gatita-dijo Archie- ya no recuerdo lo que iba a decirte,

estas dudando sobre algo no?-dijo Candy

como lo sabes?-dijo Archie

pensaba en romper con Eliza, no debí aceptarla solo por su físico-dijo Archie

es porque se pelearon-dijo Candy

no, no es por eso, además… tu me dijiste que no saliera con ella-dijo Archie- no quiero dejar de hablar contigo, además… hay alguien más importante que Eliza

Mas importante?-dijo Candy

Si, me di cuenta luego de salir con ella –dijo Archie

Te refieres a que te gusta alguien-dijo Candy

Es un secreto-dijo Archie sonriendo y saliendo disparado

Mi yo del futuro sabrá quien es la persona importante para Archie?-pensaba Candy

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE DISFRUTAR EL CAPITULO LES DIGO QUE LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS SON FRAGMENTOS DE LAS CARTAS QUE CANDY RECIBE DEL SU YO DE 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS ES DECIR DEL FUTURO, ESO NO LO DICE NI LO PIENSA SOLO SON FRAGMENTOS DE LAS CARTAS QUE RECIBEN QUE SE MENCIONAN PARA QUE EL CAPITULO SE ENTIENDA.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGRADERCELES QUE ME LEAN PUES... LAS DEJO DISFRUTAR EL CAPITULO DE HOY BESITOS.**

* * *

 **Mi Carta de Arrepentimiento**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Día 24 de mayo Archie falta a la escuela una semana ahora me doy cuenta que era un homenaje a su madre fallecida no te preocupes el futuro comenzó a cambiar yo quiero salvarlos a Archie y a mi yo del pasado**

 **Atte: La Candy de 26 años.**

10 años en el pasado.

Archie-dijeron todos

Se cae el cielo alla afuera-dijo Archie

No trajiste paragüas?-dijo Paty

No-dijo Archie

Te mojaste todo-dijo Annie

Quisiera una toalla ahora-dijo Archie

Ten Archie-dijo una Candy tímida

Gracias-dijo Archie secándose con la toalla.

" **Caé un chaparrón por la mañana y Archie olvida el paragüas, le dí un pañuelo quisiera haber tenido una toalla para secarle. Ese día lleva una toalla para Archie"**

Y yo Candice-dijo Stear

Upsi, solo tengo una-dijo Candy

Yo vine antes-dijo Stear

Albert le golpea a Stear para que se calle-lo siento-dijo Candy

Nos vamos juntos hoy, no hay club debido a los exámenes-dijo Archie

Claro-dijo Candy-todos juntos

Yo no puedo-dijo Paty

Yo menos-dijo Annie

Yo tengo clase de matemáticas-dijo Stear

Yo iré a jugar fútbol por ahí-dijo Albert

Seremos solo tu y yo entonces-dijo Archie

Está bien-dijo Candy-o Dios esto no lo decía la carta-pensaba

" **no hay club por los exámenes y nos vamos los 6 juntos al final"**

Mientras la lluvía había cesado y ellos salieron a dar una vuelta por los parques de la ciudad hasta llegar a un mirador que generalmente albergaba a enamorados.

Candy cierra los ojos y no los abras-dijo Archie

Ok-dijo Candy- que querra?-pensaba

Abrélos-dijo Archie tomando una foto

Archie!-dijo ella mientras una pareja se reía a lo lejos de ellos

Que?-dijo Archie

Tomaste… tomaste una foto-dijo Candy

Jajaja lo siento gatita pero sabía que no te dejarías-dijo Archie

Porque? Bórrala-dijo Candy

Jajaja mira sales bien-dijo el mostrándole

Ese broche-dijo ella

Es un regalo era del clan Bowen ahora es tuyo un agradecimiento por hacerme el almuerzo y despertarme por las mañanas-dijo Archie

Pero cuando salías con Eliza no lo hice-dijo Candy

Si pero antes lo hacías-dijo Archie

Ok entonces… gracias-dijo Candy

Esto es un poco vergonzoso-dijo Archie

Pensé que estabas acostumbrado-dijo Candy

Por las chicas que me siguen, pf no son nada-dijo Archie

Pero…-dijo Candy

No soy moda-dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a ella y así los dos estallaron en risas

Cuando me preparabas el almuerzo mi abuela dijo que ella lo haría personalmente si deseaba y no los sirvientes pero le dije que no porque disfrutaba comer lo que tu me preparabas-dijo Archie

Archie!-dijo ella

Es vergonzoso gatita pero es cierto-dijo Archie-Candy tienes el sábado libre?-dijo Archie

Mm pues… si-dijo Candy

Archie el sábado llevó a Candy a pasear al parque iban platicando Candy iba un poco nerviosa porque ella estaba sola con Archie, cerca de ahí una había una máquina expendedora y estaban Eliza y sus amigas

Mira Eliza quien viene-dijo Luisa

Es Archie con esa tipa-dijo su otra amiga

Ya rompimos, me da mucha pena-dijo Eliza

" **Archie saca las mejores notas en Matemáticas"**

Mientras todos se lamentaban en el salón por sus notas todos los del grupo de Candy estaban felices pues habían sacado las mejores notas pero Archie fue el más sobresaliente.

Archie cuando me enseñas-dijo Albert

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

Mi padre me matará porque no saque tan buena nota, como voy a administrar un banco así-dijo Albert

Jajaja todo fue gracias a Candy-dijo Archie

Pero si Candy… pero valla que tienes buena nota unos puntos menos que Archie-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Candy

Mientras el profesor comenzó a hablar- nunca se han puesto a pensar de que podrían saber las respuestas de examen si tuvieran una máquina del tiempo

El profesor y sus ideas-dijo Archie

Yo creo que sería posible contruir una-dijo el profesor

Mientras el profesor explicaba su idea Candy pensaba-será posible, quizá… mandaron esas cartas por medio de una máquina del tiempo pero… quien la construyó-pensaba Candy

Puede parecer tonto pero existe la posibilidad que en agujeros negros haya inestabilidad espacio-tiempo si pudiéramos crear uno podríamos saltar en el tiempo-dijo el profesor

Profesor-dijo Stear

Si Allistear Cornwall-dijo el profesor

Aunque se pudiera viajar en el tiempo que pasaría con las paradojas-dijo Stear-por ejemplo si se viaja al pasado y se cambia según el deseo se perdería la necesidad de ir al pasado y hacer una máquina del tiempo-dijo Stear

No te hagas el listo-dijo Paty quien estaba sentada a la par de Stear

Cállate-dijo Stear

Hay formas de evitar esas paradojas como los mundos paralelos, los mundos paralelos son aquellos que se crean como futuros diferentes uno que sigue igual como lo dejaste y otro que cambia, cambiar el futuro en un mundo paralelo solo crea otra línea tempora-dijo el profesor

Osea que… la Candy del futuro no tendrá a Archie si yo cambio el futuro aquí, osea que en el mundo paralelo de ella Archie… murió- pensaba Candy

Mientras a la salida…

Candy-dijo Albert parándose a la par de Candy viendo que tenía los ojos llorosos

Por mucho que cambie el pasado, el mundo de mi yo del futuro no cambiará no puedo eliminar los arrepentimientos de mi yo del futuro, lo siento Archie del otro futuro-pensaba Candy

Ah que tienes Candy-dijo Archie viendo que salía corriendo hasta el parque que estaba cerca de su casa

 **10 años después.**

Candy de 26 años dejaba caer los libros de la habitación de Archie

Que pasa-dijo Paty

Hace 10 años, antes de que Archie muriera recibí un mensaje, fue el ultimo que recibí de él.

 **Candy lo siento una vez te hice enojar y siempre me arrepentiré de ello debí herirte con lo que hice, se que es repentino pero a quien le diste los chocolates de San Valentin aunque ya se que eso no me lo dirás lo siento mucho. Gracias Candy.**

me arrepentí tanto una y otra vez-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Annie

Habrá visto él mi respuesta-dijo Candy

 **10 años antes.**

Mientras al siguiente día en el almuerzo Candy y Archie estaban sentados juntos hablando-a donde te gustaría viajar-dijo Archie

Como?-dijo Candy

Al pasado o al futuro-dijo Archie

Al futuro-dijo Candy

Porque?-dijo el

Porque así podría ir ahí porque si no cambio el pasado podría ver el futuro y cambiar el presente-dijo Candy- y tu-dijo Archie

Al pasado-dijo Archie

Porque?-dijo Candy

Para borrar mis arrepentimientos-dijo el-aunque no pueda cambiar nada quizá me sienta mejor

Pronto sería el festival de verano y habría un concurso de mister en el colegio.

Deberías participar Archie eres atractivo-dijo Paty

Que? No!-dijo Archie

Si deberías-dijo Annie

Yo lo haré –dijo Stear

Tu?-dijo Annie

Si, porque no-dijo Stear

Tu no ganarías puntos-dijo Annie

Si por eso quiero participar-dijo Stear

Pero Stear no está mal sin los lentes-dijo Paty

Si claro-dijo Albert

Y porque no participas tu, eres popular, el otro día se te declararon-dijo Archie con Albert haciendo una seña para callarlo

Enserio?-dijo Candy

Si –dijo Albert apenado

Fueron tres chicas a la vez-dijo Archie

Y a quien elegiste-dijo Annie

A ninguna , ninguna de ellas me gusta, yo… quiero a otra persona-dijo Albert

Ya lo sabíamos-dijeron todos excepto Candy

Quien?-dijo Candy

Jaja eres tan obvio-dijo Annie

Si, te gusta Luisa-dijo Stear

Eres un tonto-dijo Albert

No, Stear no es ella-dijeron los demás

Entonces-dijo Stear

Eres un tonto, un tonto con lentes-dijo Paty

Stear eres un idiota-dijo Albert saliendo del aula hacia el balcón en donde momentos después fue alcanzado por Annie y Paty

Sabes que estamos de Parte de Candy y Archie, no podremos ayudarte-dijo Paty

Si lo sé-dijo Albert

No te molesta que ellos salgan-dijo Paty

No para nada, me alegra-dijo Albert

Bien entonces apoyémoslos al máximo-dijo Paty

A mi no me molesta ayudarte, si tu me lo pides te ayudaré con Candy-dijo Annie

No es necesario, no funcionaria-dijo Albert

Tonto-dijo Annie saliendo junto a Paty del balcón

Mientras que Archie y Candy salían de la escuela.

 **El día del festival hubieron fuegos artificiales al final, Archie y yo los vimos juntos, si por cambiar el pasado borro todos esos buenos recuerdos. Lo siento. Por favor debes luchar para que ese no se borre por favor.**

A…Archie-dijo Candy

Si-dijo él

El día del festival, habran fuegos artificiales, y quería saber si…-dijo Candy

Saber si que?-dijo él

Saber si… lospodremosverjuntos-dijo Candy Rápidamente sin entendérsele nada

Ah?-dijo Archie

Si los podremos…ver, juntos-dijo Candy

Si claro veamoslos todos juntos-dijo Archie

No!-dijo Candy-digo, solo los dos-dijo Candy

Claro gatita-dijo Archie

Está bien-dijo Candy quienes siguieron caminando.

El día del festival llegaba, era un día caluroso, habían puestos, karaoke, bandas, comida y brisa en la piscina a cargo de Albert y Archie.

 **Paty, Annie y yo compramos unos shorts, a mi me dan vergüenza y no los uso.**

Miren chicos no son lindos-dijo Paty

Si claro-dijo Albert

Y solo ustedes tienen-dijo Archie

No, Candy también-dijo Paty levantándole la falda a Candy

Ah!-gritó Candy

Candy-dijo Paty

Los vieron?-dijo Candy

Nop-dijeron Archie y Albert

Paty te mataré-dijo Candy

Jajaja, relájate están lindos –dijo Paty

Albert-dijeron una chicas

Si?-dijo el

Queríamos que nos mojaras –dijeron la chicas

Si claro-dijo Albert

Aquí está el dinero-dijeron ella no se mojaban solo gritaban abrazadas de Albert

Ok?-dijo Albert

William, hay una exposición, queremos toda una tarde contigo te pagaremos-dijeron

Ok, está bien vamos a ir –dijo Albert – todo sea por los niños necesitados!-gritó

Si!-dijeron las chicas que se abrazaron a Albert

Candy que sentía demasiado calor entró al colegio a refrescarse en los baños, pero al querer entrar al baño se encontró con Eliza quien la llamó

Candy que lindo broche-dijo Eliza

Eliza que haces-dijo Candy

Es tuyo, tu lo compraste?, quien te lo dio-dijo Eliza

Nadie vete-dijo Candy

Vi que Archie y tu estaban en el parque que hacían ahí los dos solos-dijo Eliza

Archie me invitó a caminar-dijo Candy

Segura, y te dio ese broche, acepto que se te ve bien-dijo Eliza con sus dos amigas tras ella

No-dijo Candy

Albert quien venía caminando pasó por afuera y como la ventana estaba abierta vió que tenían a Candy intimidada en un rincón,-señorita adelántense-dijo Albert entrando a prisa al colegio

Déjenme, Eliza-dijo Candy quien le pegó a Eliza

Mi amor-gritó Albert mientras Eliza volteaba y un Archie bajaba de las escaleras buscando a Candy pues se había tardado

William-dijo Eliza

Que haces-dijo Albert

N…nada-dijo Eliza

Dejala en paz-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Eliza queriéndose ir

Dame ese broche-dijo Albert

Como?-dijo Eliza-si es mío

Mentira-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Candy

Ese broche yo se lo regalé a Candy-dijo Archie

Tu…tu….tu todo es tu culpa si no fuera por ella todavía estarías conmigo-dijo Eliza a Archie acercándosele

Es mi amiga-dijo Archie

Y?-dijo Eliza-dime que me amas Archie-dijo Eliza intentando abrazarla

Dame ese broche y vete-gritó Archie exasperado

Ten,-dijo Eliza

Vete-dijo Archie

Idiota-dijo Eliza propinándole una bofetada

Estas bien-dijo Albert a Candy

S…si-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo Albert llamando a Archie

Gracias Albert-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Albert susurrándole al oído-no la dejes sola-dijo en un susurro enfadado-adios-dijo sonriente

 **Albert es un buen amigo siempre se preocupa por ti en todo, te quiere demasiado como algo más que una amiga te lo aseguro. Cuando veas que el hace una buena acción por ti agradécele por favor, el te quiere mucho y se alegrará**

Albert-dijo Candy

Si?-dijo el volteando

Gracias, por todo, te quiero Albert te agradezco-dijo Candy

Yo…, am no es nada-dijo un Albert frustrado pues ya no estaba tan seguro de si dejar que Candy se quedara con Archie aunque fuera su amigo y tuviera un compromiso el… estaba **CELOSO.**

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Carta de Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 6

 **15 de Julio**

 **El ultimo día del festival… Albert también me cambio el puesto para dejarme con Archie.**

Puedo preguntarte algo…-dijo Archie a Candy

Si dime…-dijo Candy

Si… digo entre Albert, Stear y yo quien preferirías que se te declarara-dijo Archie

Como?, yo eh!... nose –dijo Candy

Quien?-insistió el

Pues…-dijo Candy

Y tu Archie-dijo Paty acercándose tirándole una botella de agua-entre nosotras tres a quien preferirías declarártele-dijo Paty

No lo diré-dijo Archie

Lo sabía-dijo Annie

Molestamos-dijo Paty

Quiero saberlo a quien se le declararía… Archie-pensó Candy

Más tarde Albert y Archie hablaban

Debiste…decir que preferias a Candy-dijo Albert

Aunque no la quiera?-dijo Archie

No la quieres!-dijo Albert sorprendido

Esque… puedo enamorarme de ella?-dijo Archie

Porque lo dices?-dijo Albert

Últimamente me arrepiento de muchas de mis decisiones y… por ejemplo esta salir con Eliza Reagan-dijo Archie-incluso le traje problemas a Candy por eso, no quiero herir a nadie…, prefiero no elegir a nadie-dijo Archie

Asi no harás ni cambiaras nada…-dijo Albert

Pues que no cambie-dijo Archie bajando la cabeza

Estas bien Archie-dijo Albert

…si-dijo el sonriendo

 **En las cartas, las cosas que quiero que cambien tienen círculos por delante, pero hubo dos cosas que no logré hacer… no invitarlo el día de la ceremonia de inicio, e impedir que saliera con Eliza Reagan, no quiero que el sufra más.**

 **15 de Julio**

" **Mira los fuegos artificiales con el. Solo Eso."**

Mientras por la noche iban a ver los conciertos un poco antes de los fuegos artificiales, en ese momento un desfile pasaba cosa que aparto a Candy y Archie de los demás

Los vemos en el escenario-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Candy

Donde quieres ver los fuegos artificiales…-dijo Archie de repente

" **Misteriosamente ese día estaras confiada, basta con que seas tu misma."**

En la picina-dijo Candy

Yo pensé lo mismo-dijo Archie

De verdad?-dijo Candy

Si ven! Vamos que ya podemos pasar…-dijo Archie

Mientras a lo lejos veian las amigas de Eliza y ella como Archie llevaba de la mano a Candy- es insoportable-dijo Eliza

Tendremos que hacer algo-dijo Luisa

Mientras en el escenario elegían a la reina del Festival….

Y la ganadora es… Eliza Reagan!-gritó el presentador

Se escuchó la algarabía de todos-si vamos Eliza

Como te sientes-pregunto el presentador

Estoy muy sorprendida pero me alegra que me apoyaran muchas gracias!-dijo Eliza

No saben como es en realidad-dijo Annie-quisiera golpearla

Vamos Annie controla tus puños-dijo Paty

El ganador del concurso de mister es Allistear Cornwall –dijo el presentador y todos gritaron mientras las mandíbulas de Candy, Annie, Albert y Archie iban en Caída libre pues no lo creían

Que? Pero si yo…-dijo Stear-Paty!-gritó en el micrófono

Upss-dijo Paty

Tu votaste por él-dijo Candy

Si esque… tuve que amenazar a algunas y también…-dijo Paty

Paty que te pasa quería cero votos-dijo Stear

Pero mira…-dijo quitándole los anteojos-que guapo!-dijo ella corriendo con Stear tras ella

Veo mal, pareces un angel-dijo Stear-devuélveme mis anteojos-gritaba Stear

Jajaja-reía Paty al ver como la perseguía y ella ni siquiera estaba corriendo

Salgan de una vez-dijo Albert

Enserio-dijeron los demás

Vamos a la piscina ya…-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Candy

Candy adelantate-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Candy

Mientras lejos de ahí frente a una máquina de sodas…

Enserio no importa que valla?-dijo Archie

No para nada-dijo Albert-además no ir no es una opción-dijo Albert

Será que no me equivoco?-dijo Archie

Enamorarse no es una elección, ve y haz feliz a Candy-dijo Albert corriendo lejos pues el quería ver feliz a Candy pero… no la quería lejos de él.

Quiero ir-dijo Archie tomando camino para la piscina

Mientras Candy iba viendo el broche que Archie le había dado-ojala pueda ver su sonrisa-pensaba

Una de segundo-dijo Eliza

Justo a tiempo, buenas noches-dijo Luisa

Lleva esto a la clase de 3ro. B-dijo Eliza-nosotras no tenemos tiempo

Yo tampoco lo tengo-dijo Candy

Date prisa los profesores lo necesitan-dijo eliza dándole la caja que era sumamente pesada

Pero-dijo Candy

Si no puedes ir muéstrame el broche de ayer-dijo Eliza

Yo-dijo Candy

Ire a la clase que me pides-dijo Candy levantando la caja y luego entrando a la escuela

Mientras… Archie ya había llegado a la piscina y no la vió ahí-donde estas..-dijo Archie

Candy subía los escalones con mucho trabajo –tranquila llegarás a tiempo si te apuras-se decía

Que fácil fue-dijo Luisa caminando por la escuela sin darse cuenta que era observada por Stear y Albert

Ahora no llegara a tiempo a ver los fuegos artificiales-dijo Luisa-Buena suerte Eliza-dijo ella

Gracias-dijo Eliza corriendo cuando vió a Albert y a Stear

No se puede entrar a la piscina-dijo Albert

Si buscas a Archie el se fue a la cancha de fút bol-dijo Stear

No yo no-dijo Eliza

El te buscaba-dijo Stear

A mi?-dijo Eliza

Si-dijo Albert

Muchas gracias iré para allá-dijoe Eliza

Bien hecho Stear-dijo Albert

Lo se, tengo un gran cerebro-dijo Stear

Solo mentiste, y porque te quitaste los lentes?-dijo Albert

Porque?, hoy no tenía que cambiar el futuro-dijo Candy desde adentro

Que haces?, no estabas con Archie?, no tienes tiempo de estar aquí, vete yo te cubro-dijo Paty

Vete Candy!-dijo Annie

Son las cosas de Eliza!-dijo Paty luego de que Candy se fuera

Un día le voy a dar un buen golpe-dijo Annie

Lo sé no te detendré-dijo Paty

Maldito cuatro ojos!-gritó Eliza desde la cancha de fút bol

Mientras Candy corría a la piscina encontrándose en la entrada de esta a Stear y Albert-no estabas con Archie-dijo Albert

Larga historia-dijo Candy

Corre Candy corre-dijo Stear

Archie!-gritó Candy agitadamente

Pensé que no vendrías-dijo el sobresaltándose

Siento llegar tarde-dijo ella

Ese broche?-dijo Archie

Si, hoy quería ponérmelo si o si –dijo Candy

Pensé…-dijo Archie

Como no iba a venir si ayer no pude dormir esperándolo-dijo Candy

Yo tampoco-dijo Archie sonriendo sonrojado

Sabes ya tengo la respuesta de lo que me preguntaste-dijo Candy

M?-dijo Archie

Si am… me gustaría que fueras tu, alegra que vinieras a Chicago-dijo Candy

De entre las tres yo me declararía a ti Candy-dijo Archie

Que alegría!-dijeron los dos riendo

Eh? Son las heridas de antier-dijo tocando una pequeña cicatriz

Si-dijo Candy

Puse bien las banditas estaba muy nervioso al hacerlo-dijo Archie

Solo por eso… no lo parecias-dijo Candy

Lo estaba y eso… que no sentía nada al tomar la mano de Eliza-dijo Archie- es raro

En eso iniciaron otros fuegos artificiales- no había acado?-dijo Candy

Candy!, gracias por venir-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Ella

Me alegro de haber visto los fuegos contigo, jamás olvidaré este día-dijo el

Y yo jamás olvidaré tus palabras…-dijo ella

" **A partir de ahora solo haz feliz a Archie"**

Al siguiente día…

Hey Candy como te fue?-dijo Paty

Bien-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Nos debes un jugo a todos-dijo Paty a Stear

Porque- dijo Stear

Es un premio por ser Mister-dijo Paty

Les voy a dar a los que no me apoyaron-dijo Stear

Jajaja no ahora lo debes-dijo Paty

No se de donde sacaron eso…-dijo Stear

" **De seguro eso lo salvara."**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi Carta de Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 6

Parte II

 **4 de Agosto:**

 **Todos fuimos al barrio chino pues había un festival, creo que Archie se arrepiente de no haber salvado a su madre quiero que lo salves de esa carga, si lo hubiera logrado quizá había presentado el accidente.**

Podría evitar el accidente no? si se el día en el que Archie morirá debo evitar ese accidente a toda costa, aun no lo había leído porque me daba miedo pero…-dijo Candy Sacando unas cartas de un cajón en la cómoda a la par de su cama

 **15 de febrero**

 **Es un día normal, hasta ese momento. En la noche mientras escribía el diario, Albert me avisó que Archie había tenido un accidente el accidente fue en un cruce cerca de su casa, Archie iba en su bicicleta y se lanzó delante de un camión. No pude hacer nada, evitar el accidente no es salvar a Archie.**

 **Díez años mas tarde nos enteramos que no era un accidente, Archie se suicidó. Y nos arrepentiremos de haber dejado que muriera.**

 **Diez años más tarde**

Todos veían fotografías que la abuela de Archie tenía guardadas en un cajón como recuerdo de su nieto.

Qué lindo que pequeño era Archie, iba a la primaria pero no cambió demasiado –dijo Paty adulto

Este se parece a mi –dijo Stear adulto señalando un niño que aparecía junto a Archie en una fotografía

Jajaja si es tu hermano gemelo-dijo Annie adulta

Podría ser-dijo Stear adulto

Lo de Archie…-dijo Albert adulto-en realidad fue un accidente?-dijo

Yo tambien quiero saber la verdad-dijo Paty adulta

La policía nos hizo preguntas sobre Archie, que si habíamos notado algo extraño o si había dicho que iba a morir- dijo Annie adulta

Pero luego nos dijeron que fue un accidente-dijo Stear adulto

Ya puedo contárselos verdad?- dijo la abuela Elroy sacando un papel de su bolsa-esta es la última nota que dejo Archie-dijo Elroy

 **Abuela perdóname por hacerte sufrir, si me ocurre algo**

 **Dile a todos que fue un accidente, yo… iré a disculparme**

 **Con mamá,**

 **Atentamente: Archie**

No puede ser-dijo Paty adulta

Archie se lanzó a propósito contra el camión ojala lo hubiese podido ayudar-dijo la señora Elroy

Diez años antes.

 **4 de agosto:**

 **No dejes que Archie elija la muerte, preguntale sobre su madre. Comparte sus problemas salva su corazón.**

Candy-dijo Archie acercándose a ella

Ella levantó la vista viendo que iba vestido con ropa china-hey-dijo Candy

La ropa era de mi abuelo, el era aficionado a esta cultura-dijo Archie

Si? Que bien-dijo Candy

Hoy llevas un peinado distinto-dijo Archie

Me queda mal-dijo Candy

Estas roja-dijo el riéndose

Cielos-dijo Candy luego revisando su celular

Me llego un mensaje-dijo Archie

A mi tambien-dijo Candy

Albert y Stear llegaran tarde-dijo Archie

Paty y Annie también-dijo Candy- Que hacemos-dijo Candy

Vayamos nosotros-dijo Archie

Lo logramos-dijo Annie desde lo alto

Bien bien-saltaba Paty-es un cita-dijo Paty

Cállate no grites-dijo Stear vestido con ropa de la cultura china

Mientras iban caminando sobre las calles del barrio chino, comprando comida, y accesorios para Candy y todos los vendedores pensaban que ellos eran novios, cosa que hacía que los dos se sonrojaran.

Estando solos es normal que se confundan-dijo Archie

Supongo-dijo Candy-por cierto te interesaba alguien no?-dijo Candy

No ya no, jajaa avance un eslabon en la cadena, ahora me gusta-dijo Archie

Ya veo-dijo Candy-le gusta alguien-pensaba Candy hasta que llegaron a un puesto

Quieren pedir un deseo?-dijo el hombre

De que se trata-dijo Archie

Primero debo decirle que no sirve para revivir personas pero si para hacer lo que quieran solo deben encender este incienso y luego dejarlo aca pedir su deseo y mostrar respeto-dijo el hombre

Yo no me interesa-dijo Archie

A mi si-dijo Candy tomando la vara de incienso y haciendo lo que el hombre había dicho-por favor que Archie no muera-pensaba Candy

Quiero que ella sea feliz, mamá por favor quiero que me perdones-pensaba Archie

Bien que pediste-dijo Archie saliendo de ahí

Que fueras feliz-dijo Candy-y tu?-dijo Candy

Yo hable con mi mamá-dijo Archie

Como?-dijo Candy

Si quizá algún Dios o algo asi le de el mensaje-dijo Archie

Que le idjiste a tu mamá-dijo Candy

Es un secreto-dijo Archie- Quiero comer algo de sushi y tu?-dijo Archie

 **Preguntale sobre su madre creo que el se arrepiente de haberla podido salvar.**

Ah me duelen los pies-dijo Archie

Es porque llevas geta-dijo Candy

De verdad van a venir los demás?-dijo Archie

Esta vez preguntare hasta que me conteste, aunque el me odie-pensó Candy apretando su traje-Archie yo… quiero saber que le dijiste a tu mamá-dijo Candy

Ya dije que es un secreto-dijo Archie

Y puedes contarme sobre ella, algo, nose algo que te preocupe-dijo Candy

No!-dijo Archie-n…nada-dijo ella

Te arrepientes de no haber podido salvarla-dijo Candy

El solo se quedo callado con el rostro sombrío y una lagrima a punto de salir de sus ojos-yo… pensé que que me odiarías si te lo contaba-dijo Archie

Claro que no-dijo Candy

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas-dijo Archie-sobre todo de la ceremonia de inicio-dijo Archie

Cuando murió tu madre?-dijo Candy

Si, ella no estaba bien ese día, era el primer día que iba a un nuevo hospital, le prometí que la acompañaría, pero me alegre tanto que me invitaran a volver juntos que le envie un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir, pensé que podría pedirle perdón luego, pero… no me respondió… -dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Candy

Mama era inestable, no podia hacer nada sin mí, ella me esperaba, sabía que debía apoyarla, pero no lo hice y pues no pensaba que se suicidaría –dijo Archie- hice algo horrible-dijo Archie

Yo.. no Archie-dijo Candy

 **El día de inicio no debes invitarlo por nada del mundo, el se negara a ir con ustedes.**

Por eso antes en el santuario le pedí a Dios que le dijera a mi madre que me perdonara-dijo Archie-eso pedí-dijo Archie con lagrimas surcando sus ojos

Candy lo siento debo irme-dijo Archie caminando para su casa

Archie yo-dijo Candy

Quiero estar solo vete-dijo Archie

Esta bien-dijo Candy-tranquilizate si?-dijo ella


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi Carta de Arrepentimiento**

 **Capitulo 7**

Luego de esa noche nadie sabía de Archie por un buen rato, Candy decidió escribirle algunos mensajes pero no se los respondía, quizá estaba ocupado pensaba hasta que recibió la visita de Albert a su casa.

Lamento venir sin avisar-dijo Albert

No importa que pasa?-dijo Candy

Archie no ha venido a las practicas, pensé que sabrías donde esta-dijo Albert

Archie…-dijo Candy

Candy que sucede?-dijo el

Quizás, Albert entenderá no creo que una persona lo logre sola-pensaba Candy- Quiero… hablarte sobre Archie-dijo ella algo temerosa-quiero que me ayudes a salvarlo

Bien no te preocupes, te dieron una… una carta-dijo Albert

Ah?-dijo ella feliz de saber que el tambien las tenia

Esta es la que recibi, adelante leela-dijo Albert

 **Para Albert Andley…**

 **Como estas mi yo de 16 años?, te escribo esta carta desde el futuro, en realidad… hay un favor que quiero pedirte, quiero que borres el remordimiento que me pesa, no por mi sino por… ti, no caigas en el mismo camino en que yo caí.**

Arrepentimiento-penso Candy

Advierte que no debíamos invitar a Archie, además… hacer que entrara al equipo de fút bol, no leí la carta hasta llegar a casa, y ya lo había invitado-dijo Albert

Leíste la tuya, el día de inicio?-dijo Albert

Si, la mia llego en el mismo tipo de envoltorio-dijo Candy

Enserio?-dijo Albert

Eso es todo?-dijo Candy

No tambien dice que salve a Archie-dijo Albert

Hay solo uno, a ese Albert y mi yo del futuro nos parece que debimos salvar a Archie-pensaba Candy

Bien ahora tu encárgate de esto-dijo Albert- **el once de octubre es el cumpleaños de Archie, quiero que lo molestes con su fecha de nacimiento, además que le preguntes que quiere?** -dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Candy

Al parecer no sabían la fecha y no celebraron el cumpleaños-dijo Albert

Ya en la escuela Albert se tomo a la tarea de encontrar a Archie y en un momento de distracción preguntar cuando era su cumpleaños.

Archie, cuando es tu cumpleaños?-dijo Albert

Ah?-dijo el

El mio es el 28 de junio pensé que ya era tiempo que lo supieras-dijo Albert

Que pronto pero si falta casi un año, lo voy a olvidar-dijo Stear con sarcasmo

El mío es el 11 de octubre-dijo Archie comiendo

Que falta muy poco es la próxima semana-dijo Albert sorprendido

Eh?-dijo Candy

Entonces hagamos una fiesta-dijo Paty

Eh que bien-dijo Archie

Mi mama te preparara un pastel-dijo Paty

Enserio? Paty-dijo Archie

Si Archie, mi papa hace pan y mi mama pasteles es un hobbie pero pues…-dijo Paty

Hey que bien-dijo Archie-gracias Paty

Mientras en ese lapso de tiempo al cumpleaños de Archie, comenzaron a preguntar que quedria para su cumpleaños.

Archie-dijo Annie

Hay algo que quieras?-dijo Paty

No tienen que regalarme nada chicas-dijo Archie

Quien hablo de regalos es solo que queremos saber-dijo Paty

Bien si hay algo que quisiera, quiero ver el partido de baseball del que todos hablan-dijo Archie-de los algo, toros?-dijo Archie

Bulls of Chicago!-dijo Paty

Si eso-dijo Archie

Okey bye-dijeron ellas

Mientras Stear le preguntaba a Archie al siguiente día

Hola-dijo Stear

Si?-dijo Archie

Hay algo que quieras-dijo Stear

Mmm no necesito que me den nada-dijo Archie

Tonto, no es por eso-dijo Stear

Mmm entonces quiero leer los comics asombrosos, esos que dijiste-dijo Archie

Dragon Ball Super?-dijo Stear

Si eso-dijo Archie

Bien te los prestare algún día-dijo Stear

Pero que no traigan la saga de Freezer-dijo Archie

No era que no lo habías visto?-dijo Stear

Cielos!-dijo Stear

Te vere luego Candy?-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Candy-dime Archie hay algo que quieras?-dijo Candy

No Candy am yo… al parecer los demás tambien me darán algo, asi que que me puedes dar?-dijo Archie

Me parece que… ah no tienes un bolso de futbol?-dijo Candy

Ah, no lo perdi en mi otra escuela-dijo Archie

Ah, que mal no?-dijo Candy

No me lo vayas a dar enserio son muy caros-dijo Archie

No preguntaba por eso-dijo Candy-nunca dije que te lo iba a regalar

 **Flash Back**

Archie corria adentro de su casa, al momento del cual no encontraa ni su bolso ni sus tacos de fútbol.

Mama! Donde están mis tenis y mi bolso-dijo Archie

Ya tire esas cosas-dijo su madre

Pero porque?-dijo el

Prometiste que en la nueva escuela no ibas a entrar en ningun club-dijo su madre

Tienes razón ya déjalo-dijo e triste saliendo de su casa

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Al salir del aula Candy se encontró con Eliza Reagan afuera

Yo sere, quien le regale el bolso… entendido?-dijo ella

Yo… no voy a comprar uno-dijo Candy

No hacen una buena pareja, ríndete-dijo Eliza

Mejor ya ni lo intentes, Eliza, Archie y tu rompieron hace mucho-dijo Annie

Asi que mejor ríndete-dijo Paty

No aceptare que me haya rechazado apenas comenzamos a salir-dijo Eliza viendo que en ese momento Stear y Archie salían del aula

Archie esta mas feliz estando con Candy que contigo-dijo Annie

Mhph, eres muy antipática-dijo Eliza

Annie se colocó frente a ella y al ser unos centimetrs mas alta le levanto la mano haciendo que Eliza escondiera el rostro

Como soy una barrera, diere a toda la escuela que la señorita amistad del colegio acosa a los de nuestro grado-dijo Annie

Ja, Archie ya no me importa para nada-dijo Eliza volteándose de nuevo

Jajaja Ganamos!-dijo Paty

Perdón por causar problemas-dijo Candy

Si la vuelves a ver solo dinos porque las tareas nos dan tanto estrés últimamente-dijo Annie

Tienes razón-dijo Candy-gracias

Ven aqui –dijo Paty

perdona por haber apoyado a Eliza para salir con Archie, de hecho-dijo Annie,

los apoyamos-dijo Paty

Archie te gusta no?-dijo Annie

Yo…-dijo Candy

Nada de secretos amiga-dijo Annie

Mientras a la hora de salida Archie iba con Albert, saliendo del club de fútbol

Que hago que puedo hacer con ella-susurraba Archie lo suficientemente alto como para que Albert escuchara

Invitala a salir-dijo Albert

Ah que?-dijo Archie

Hay algo que quieras-dijo Albert

Hay no, ya nose que pedir, los demás me preguntaron lo mismo-dijo Archie-asi que ya no tengo nada mas que pedir

Debe haber algo no crees?-dijo Albert

Usa tu cerebro Archie-dijo Albert

Esta bien, dame un ramo de flores-dijo Archie

Esta bien

 **10 años después…**

Albert, Candy, Stear, Annie, Paty estaban en la habitacion de Archie dejando los regalos que nunca le dieron para su cumpleaños.

Oye Albert apurate no?-dijo Stear sosteniendo el bebe de Candy y Albert

Archie ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños 18!-dijeron todos

Albert veía fijamente las flores y no sabia si hacerlo o no… al final tomo de nuevo el ramo de flores y se lo entregó a Candy, el salió corriendo de la casa furioso.

Continuara….


End file.
